forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Light (angel)
| patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = None | lifespan = | location = Upper Planes | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = Monstrous Compendium: Outer Planes Appendix }} Light aasimon, or simply lights, were shapeless angels composed of pure energy and goodness. Mystryl, the Netherese goddess of magic, utilized light aasimon as messengers. Description Lights appeared as small, swirling, constantly shifting mists of light. Deep within these mists, one could see a rainbow of changing colors. Some observers claimed that good beings would see memories of their best moments in life taking shape within the light's form. Evil creatures would instead he visions of what might have been had they chosen the path of good. Abilities Lights had all of the magical powers common to the other angels. In addition, they could create various forms of magical light, bestow blessings upon others, dispel evil, and cause a person to cease movement. They were at all times protected from evil. Lights were immune to mind-affecting spells, and good creatures found it nearly impossible to attack them. Lights could not be harmed by mundane weapons. Unlike other angels, lights were able to create a gate to call assistance from an agathinon. Combat Lights attacked by enveloping an evil enemy and damaging her or him with raw energy. Society Lights were sometimes sent to serve as temporary familiars for powerful worshipers. To request a light aasimon familiar, a worshiper had to fast for three days and three nights, be baptized in holy water, and cast or have cast the find familiar spell. This request was only answered about one time in ten, but when it was answered, this was a tremendous boon against the forces of evil. A light would never stay with a master for more than a single mission. Lights were created by the good deities from the celestial essence of angels who had been slain while on other planes. It was also possible for trumpet archons or other archons to be promoted by lawful good deities into lights. For their sacrifices in their former forms, lights were viewed with awe by other celestials. There were only fewer than 1,000 lights in existence at any one time. Lights could be transformed into other celestial stewards by the will of the powers. Ecology Creatures of energy, lights subsisted from the energy supplied by their home plane. A light could not be destroyed, unless on its home plane. A light slain elsewhere would dissipate and simply reform on its home plane in one month's time. Appendix See Also * Lantern archon References Connections Category:Angels Category:Creatures of lawful good alignment Category:Creatures of neutral good alignment Category:Creatures of chaotic good alignment